The invention relates to a watercraft having a kite-like element, which is connected to the watercraft by a hawser.
In one already known watercraft (WO 01/192102 A1), it is possible for the kite-like element to be connected to the watercraft by a plurality of hawsers. In this case, the kite-like element is used to propel the vessel by wind, in which case this propulsion system can be operated exclusively by wind, or else the propulsion system uses the wind only to assist the mechanical propulsion system in order in this way to save fuel or to increase the speed. The kite-like element can be controlled by the plurality of hawsers. A plurality of hawsers have the disadvantage, however, that they must be hauled in and paid out individually in order to retrieve or to deploy the kite-like element. In addition, the plurality of hawsers could also become entangled. The cited document therefore also discloses a watercraft having a kite-like element of the type mentioned initially, in which only one hawser is provided, by means of which the stated problems are avoided.
However, this has the disadvantage that the kite-like element can no longer be controlled directly.